Mikari Angel’s Past, Traveling Rurouni
by Pashi
Summary: Angel has been hiding her past. She and her friends, the Ham Hams, are now Ham Human. What will she do when her past starts to come back to her, and she has to defend her friends from her old rival?
1. The Meeting With Angel’s Rival

Mikari Angel's Past, Traveling Rurouni  
  
By Pashi  
  
Angel has been hiding her past. She and her friends, the Ham Hams, are now Ham Human. What will she do when her past starts to come back to her, and she has to defend her friends from her old rival? She also has to try no to fall in love with her old friend and traveling partner. Couples: Hamtaro x Bijou, Sandy x Maxwell, Panda x Pashmina, Cappy x Penelope, Star x Jingle, and Stan x Angel.  
  
~  
  
The Meeting With Angel's Rival  
  
Bijou and Angel were walking to the clubhouse. Bijou's pure white fur glistened in the warm sunshine, and her fur up in pigtails tied with silky blue ribbons. Angel's yellow forehead (like Pashmina's) also glistened and her golden-yellow strips were like sunrays themselves. Her light yellow body was just as silky as her forehead. Sky blue ribbons were tied around her ears.  
  
When they arrived at the clubhouse the other Ham Hams doing their own things. Boss, Oxnard, and Hamtaro were playing Go Ham. Pashmina, Sandy, and Penelope were drinking some acorn tea at the table, and they were talking amongst themselves. Stan and Jingle were playing the instruments on account of boredom, and Howdy and Dexter were arguing. Star came from the storage room with some sunflower seeds. Maxwell was in a corning reading his book and Panda was happily building a new shelf for Boss. Cappy was helping him.  
  
"This is dull," Angel told Bijou.  
  
"Wee. I must agree with you. Usually Hamtaro has an idea for an adventure."  
  
"Hamha!!" Everyone gasped in surprise. Bijou and Angel giggled at this.  
  
"Don't do that!" Boss roared.  
  
"Sorry, but we had to get your attention somehow," Bijou explained.  
  
"Yes. You guys are just sitting here and we can be on an adventure or- something."  
  
A shiver down her spine cut off Angel. Angel knew it wasn't a chill. She really sensed HIM. HE was her old rival. She thought he was dead, but apparently it wasn't. She trembled at the thought of HIM. She clasped still conscious. The Ham Hams ran to her, wondering if she was okay.  
  
"Are you, like alright?" Sandy asked worried.  
  
"Yeah," Angel replied. Gasping for breath at the thought of HIM. "I um. have to go."  
  
And at that Angel ran out of the clubhouse.  
  
"Should we follow her?" a concerned Pashmina asked.  
  
"No," Stan answered. "She needs to be alone. Later I will go and talk to her." Stan was very concerned for his girlfriend, but he knew she needed to be alone  
  
~  
  
"What do you want, Niroku!?" Angel demanded.  
  
"Only to have battle with you, but not any battle, a battle as Ham Humans," an all black hamster said, as he stepped out of the shadows. The only thing different is he had a red Japanese symbol meaning evil on his back, and he had a cut o his left ear. He held a sword.  
  
"How are going to do that?" said an amused Angel.  
  
Spat appeared.  
  
"Spat!" "Ha! I will make ALL hamsters Ham Human and I Spat will rule the world," said a determined Spat.  
  
"No, I will," Niroku spoke up.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Anyways." Spat held up his staff and a beam of light came out of his staff, and the next thing she knew it she woke up in her home.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm human. Uh.maybe I should talk to the Ham Hams about this."  
  
When she woke up she was a Ham Human. She knew she had to go to the clubhouse, so she cleaned herself up. She put her hair in two buns, one on each side of her head, tied up in black ribbon. She put on a black Japanese styled skirt, cut on each leg. And she wore a gold tube top that tied up in the back. Her heeled shoes tied up her legs. She wore a black belt with a silver buckle and a sword on the side. "Hopefully the Hams won't go berserk over the sword. I have enough problems as it is."  
  
She ran over to the clubhouse. Luckily all the Ham Hams were there so she could explain the big mess.  
  
"Konichiwa, Ham Hams," Angel greeted.  
  
And right away trouble started.  
  
"Oh, my gosh Angel has a sword!" Sandy exclaimed.  
  
"Wait! Let me explain."  
  
Everyone sat at the table waiting for her to explain.  
  
"Years ago I was a fighter. I was only 13 then (now 17). I was a fighter. No one called me Angel. They called me by my real name.Mikari. I always fought, but didn't kill. Like others did. They were known as manslayers. I am a Rurouni, a wanderer. I did not travel alone sometimes. The when I was 14 I met the manslayer, Niroku. He became interested in killing me, and ONLY me. Unfortunate for him he always failed. Now he has returned for his revenge. He wants to kill me as a Ham Human. Hopefully he will fail," Angel said with no emotion.  
  
~  
  
Next time."Mikari the Rurouni".  
  
~  
  
Hope you like it so far. Some of my ideas came from "Rurouni Kenshin". R&R. No flames please. See yas. 


	2. Mikari, the Rurouni

Mikari Angel's Past, Traveling Rurouni  
  
By Pashi  
  
Konichiwa! Just to let you know Angel is from my boring story Ham Ham Reunion (I will update that A.S.A.P.). No one wants to R&R. So I'm going to go ahead and start Chap. 2. If you don't like my story then stay away! Anyways.In this chappy the Ham Hams will wonder why Angel lied to them, and they will have to be sworn to secrecy and not mention this or their lives can be in danger. Angel also has to battle with an old enemy, who kinda has a grudge on her. The action and adventure really shows up in this one and romance in next one. Okays. Hope you enjoys.  
  
~  
  
Mikari, the Rurouni  
  
Angel stood there; she was hoping her friends were not angry with her. The Ham Hams just stared back her. She started to feel uneasy. Even Stan, her own boyfriend, was looking at her weird. Then, Bijou spoke.  
  
"You lied to us," she said. Bijou had white hair tied up in pigtails by blue ribbons. She wore a blue kimono, with a bubble print. Her blue heels were just like normal casual heels.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I couldn't just have my past come back to me like that," Angel explained.  
  
"I know, but you could of just like told us the truth in the first place," Sandy said annoyed. She had golden blond hair, which had a side ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. She wore a short red kimono, with a flame design.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I had to keep it a secret." ` "But.why?" Stan suddenly spoke up. He had darker golden blond hair, and he wore a green training gi, with black training pants.  
  
Angel looked at the dirt ground. "Because you could be in trouble," she said as looked up, teary eyed.  
  
"Look, you are our best friend. We will do anything to keep you out of trouble," Boss stated. He wore his miner's hat. He had rugged dark brown hair. He wore something like Stan, but his whole outfit was black.  
  
"You guys don't understand! These enemies of mine are expert swordsmen. Some used to be manslayers, and Niroku still is. Some of you haven't even touched a REAL sword!" Angel said angered. And with that she stormed out of the clubhouse.  
  
Everyone stared at the door wide-eyed, and Stan ran out after her. He knew she meant well, and only lying to protect them, but still, she lied to them, and it was wrong. She was not French; she was Japanese. He had noticed the accent change in her voice when she told her story to them. Then Stan saw Angel, talking to some guy.  
  
"See you went back to being a swordsman or in your case swordswoman," he said to her.  
  
"Look, I have been a swordsperson all my life, Kashounu. You have had a grudge against me all my life. Why?" Mikari (Angel's enemies call her that) questioned.  
  
"Because you killed my brother," Kashounu responded. Then he pulled out his sword. (A.N. Here we go with the fighting.) He launched an attack.  
  
Mikari Angel pulled out her sword and blocked the attack. She then attacked him; she missed. He cut her shoulder, thinking she is now vulnerable and cannot fight back, but he is mistaken. She launches an attack and cuts him in the leg.  
  
"You think I killed your brother? Well. you are mistaken. Niroku killed him. You work for him, not knowing his dark secrets. Well. now you know one of them. He killed my family. Making me be adopted by some hamsters from France. I know you will not team up with me, but still try to kill me, but that is what I would expect from you," Mikari Angel said to him.  
  
"Well. we have fought too many times you know me too well, now don't you?" Kashounu responded.  
  
"Now, what would give you that idea?" Mikari asked as she launched another attack .  
  
"Well.you know that I wouldn't believe you about the whole Niroku theory," he said as he dodged the attack.  
  
"You have a point on that," she launched a powerful attack knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Ummm.good battle," Stan congratulated her as he came out from behind a tree.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Is he um.you know *gulp* dead?" Stan asked worriedly.  
  
"No. He is just unconscious," Angel sighed.  
  
"Well, okay. See ya then," Stan quietly said as he walked away.  
  
" Alright."  
  
~  
  
That was chapter 2 . Hope you enjoyed. Next time "Mikari's Old Companion and Lover". Sayonara. 


End file.
